


reach out

by crownsandbirds



Series: #TeamIronMan [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, subtle praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: "Tony's eyes focus first on the long fingers holding the glass of champagne, and then up to the blue eyes eyeing him with intent.He hopes the sharp breath of want he has just taken wasn’t too noticeable."Tony and Stephen meet, lose each other and then find each other again.





	reach out

“Looking for this?”

Tony immediately turns towards the voice, dying to have something to distract him from this nice, respectable,  _ boring _ party - his eyes focus first on the long fingers holding the glass of champagne, and then up to the blue eyes eyeing him with intent. 

He hopes the sharp breath of  _ I want  _ he has just taken wasn’t too noticeable. 

First things first. Be grateful for the offer, answer the question. What was the question again? 

There's an empty flute on his hand. He had been searching for someone to refill it for him, he recalls. So either this tall man with the blue eyes and the pretty hands is amazingly perceptive or he has been looking at Tony quite closely. 

Tony hopes it's both. 

He tunes in to his social skills inside his brain and gives his newfound acquaintance his brightest smile. It's not hard at all. He  _ wants.  _

"Well, I was, actually. Thank you."

He gets a wider smile back. It feels like being gifted a precious stone. "My pleasure." It takes some effort to tone down the shiver that runs through his spine. The man tilts the glass towards him so he'll take it. 

Oh, right. That. 

"I don't like being handed things." 

The man quirks an eyebrow, but doesn't look insulted. "Let's trade, then. Here."

He takes Tony's empty flute and  _ then  _ Tony takes the champagne. It feels alright, he muses. Blue Eyes secretly earns a point for finding a smooth, easy way around his distaste of being handed stuff. Smart, beautiful and willing to adjust. 

He takes a sip - it's good champagne, nothing like what he himself has on his apartment, but good enough. "You're way too well-dressed to be a waiter," he says, and he's perfectly aware he's being shameless as he runs his fingers down the suit's lapel. "Is that a Westwood?"

"You have a fine eye - good job."

The praise is subtle and barely there at all, but Tony is permanently touch-starved and sensitive and his mind is already feeding him  _ images. _ He curls his fingers tighter around the crystal stem. "Not nearly as fine as yours. Can I get a name?"

"Dr. Stephen Strange."

It sounds gorgeous coming from his lips. Tony wants to cry. "Is your  _ doctor _ from a medical school?"

"Indeed, Mr. Stark. How did you figure?" 

"With your hands, I took my chances." he's feeling bold tonight. Probably because dr. Strange hasn't taken his eyes off of him ever since they started talking. He feels like his ego is being caressed softly. "And you took away from me the opportunity to introduce myself. How rude."

Dr. Strange laughs a little. "Let's not pretend you've ever had the need to introduce yourself to anyone, wonder boy. This is no place for fake modesty." 

Normally, Tony hates being called  _ wonder boy _ . From most mouths, it sounds jealous and demeaning and petty. From Stephen Strange's mouth, it sounds like what it's supposed to be: admiration. And perhaps a little bit of desire. 

"I have heard about you, you know."

"Oh? I can't imagine what."

"Eidetic memory, got his M.D and his doctorate at the same time, makes miracles with a scalpel."

"That can't have been all. I'm aware of the unsavory opinions about me."

"Are you talking about the  _ arrogant, egocentric, God complex _ descriptions? I heard those. 

"And your take on them is…?"

"They might be just recycling from most of the articles I've read about myself."

That earns him an actual laughter from Stephen. "Yes, the billionaire playboy. I wonder where those rumors come from." he says, amused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony gestures to himself. 

"Not quite. You're very sweet. And you look more beautiful in person." 

It feels like Stephen is testing out his reactions, and it's working nicely - Tony is tingly and fidgety and  _ excited; _ he wants to know how that soft praise tastes like on Stephen's tongue. 

Tony decides to go for it. His bed has been awfully cold lately and it’ll be good to feel nice enough to actually fall asleep for the first time in a couple of days. "I’m not as fond of parties as people think; I’m sweeter in familiar places.”

Stephen reaches out to straighten Tony's tie - the back of his fingers brush against Tony's skin. "I can only imagine.”

Tony has to stand on his tiptoes to whisper on Stephen's ear, and he loves how an arm goes around your waist to support him as soon as he does. “You can do more than that if you’re up for a hands-on demonstration.”

-

The morning after, the two of them wake up awfully early, their unforgiving routines drilled into their brains far too deep to allow them to enjoy sleeping in. Tony lets himself enjoy being held a while longer before sitting up and stretching, putting some distance between them so it'll be easier to deal with when Stephen inevitably leaves him here alone. 

Stephen takes a deep breath, props himself up on his elbow. His back is a mess of red, angry nail scratches. He doesn't seem affected by it. "Would it be a terrible bother if I asked you to show me your AIs and some of your work on nanotech? I've been working on some innovations regarding the role of AIs in neuroscience and the evolution of the usage of nanotech in spinal wounds and fractures, and your lab sounds like the literal paradise."

Always a surprise. Tony is swooning. 

An hour, a shared shower and a very expensive breakfast later, Stephen is looking professional and composed and  _ gorgeously brilliant _ in his white coat (apparently he keeps one in his car. It’s a fantastic car too; Tony is trying to figure out a way to imply he very much wants a ride) as Tony takes him on a trip around his workshop. He keeps up with Tony enough to make addendums and only ever stops his constant flux of words to ask for clarification on some more specific engineering terms he isn't familiar with; Tony does the same when Stephen gets too deep into medical vernaculum. 

JARVIS loves him at first sight - Tony can tell based on how his AI sounds as he answers some questions directed at him. He actually  _ pets _ Dum-E upon meeting him. He only takes his hand off of the small of Tony’s back for the time needed to type something on his tablet, and is happy to give him kisses whenever he leans in towards him. The man is perfect. 

"I wish all my morning-afters were like this." he confesses quietly at some point. Stephen's eyes shine. 

"I can't promise all of them for now,  _ but _ -" he pauses for a moment to check something on his tablet. "I'm quite free this weekend."

“You can be honest and tell me you just want me to invite you to my lab again.” 

“Actually… I was meaning to invite you to my own penthouse. It’s no Stark Tower, but the view is nice. And then, if you’d be so willing, to my hospital.”

Tony smiles self-consciously. “Why, am I that wrecked mentally?”

Stephen puts a hand on his cheek, tilts his head up for a kiss. “Tony, you’re perfect. Your brain is brilliant.” his smile is pleased against his lips when he feels Tony melt at the praise. “No, my interest is quite different.” 

His fingers run gently up Tony’s abs, sliding underneath his tank top and pausing about an inch under the arc reactor glowing blue. 

“Is this okay?” Stephen asks, taking a step back so Tony can focus better on the question. “I won’t pry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

He’s so gentle Tony fidgets in place trying not to surge forward and ask him to hold him again. He chokes a bit. “Why does everything you say sound so… _ nice _ ?”

Stephen caresses his cheekbone with his thumb. He’s so absurdly tactile. “It’s what you deserve, wonder boy.”

Tony doesn’t know how to answer to that. He’s not used to being told he deserves nice things. He settles for answering the first question. “Yeah, no, you can touch. Just-” memories of Obadiah ripping the reactor off his chest make him a little sick for a moment. “Be gentle, please.”

“Of course.” 

Dextrous fingertips carefully trace the edge of where his skin gives way to sharp metal. Stephen doesn't take his eyes off of Tony's face while he presses softly with his digits and runs them around the circle, as if he's able to understand everything he needs just through how the coldness of the metal and the warmth of the glowing energy source feel against his skin. 

Moments later, Stephen's hands slide down back to Tony's waist. He caresses it with tenderness, trying to comfort him a litte. “I’m no engineer, but I can see this - this is a scientific masterpiece. You’re a genius, Dr. Stark.” 

Tony wants to kiss him again for recognizing the existence of the multiple PhD’s and post-docs he has. Not many people do. “How do you know I’m a doctor?”

“With your brain, I took my chances," he gives a small, secretive smile. "Still, as impressive as this is-"

"Yes, I know. I should get a proper heart." Tony pokes at the blue metal circle. "This is actually slowly poisoning me. I  _ need _ to get a proper heart."

The look on Stephen's eyes is caring and, at the same time, glinting with medical interest. It settles something in Tony's chest - as a scientist, he knows how to recognize the very peculiar glow of someone who wants a challenge, and it makes him feel better for some reason.

He inevitably leans in when Stephen starts running his fingers through his still humid hair. "I'm not a cardiac surgeon,” he starts, careful, “but - would it be awful of me to ask to run some tests on you? We might find out some interesting things. And even if my specialty is neurosurgery, I can both be of some use and introduce you to the best experts in this area."

“As a matter of fact, I first heard about you because I was searching for doctors to help me getting rid of it. So…”

The unexpected kiss on his forehead makes him melt. “Perfect. We’ll figure something out.”

“What day did you say again?”

“This weekend - if it’s not too soon for you? I’m afraid I might be overstepping some boundaries-” 

Tony holds out a hand to interrupt him for a second. “JARVIS, baby, clear up my schedule for this weekend, please.”

JARVIS’ calm, familiar voice carries out through the room. “ _ Will do, sir.” _

Tony gets a kiss on the lips for that. He’s finding he definitely doesn’t mind the constant touching.

“So,” Stephen says, “My house, I’ll treat you, and then the hospital. And then somewhere nice to end the day.”

“Sounds fantastic. But for now, I’m treating you. How do you feel about lunch with me?” 

“Only if I get to drive us in my car.” 

Tony’s first analysis was correct: Stephen is both amazingly perceptive and keeps an eye on Tony all the time. He physically can’t wait to see what they can do together. He happily takes the arm that’s offered him and they leave the lab.

-

Tony texts him as soon as the news of his latest award are out. By now, he supposes JARVIS was instructed to give his boss important updates on Stephen. The idea that someone is actively looking out for him makes him feel pleasantly warm. Taken care of in a way he hasn't been in decades. 

_ congratulations, doctor.  _

_ i suppose some sort of celebration is in order? _

 

_ what do you suggest? _

 

_ you'll see after your big event. _

_ i'll have a car for you as soon as you tell me you're done.  _

Stephen loves this. He loves not being the wealthiest in the relationship, loves being pampered, loves the idea of someone as Anthony Stark taking the time to plan and prepare things just for him, as if he's special for something other than his surgical abilities. He has never been in the focus of someone's brain for an extended period of time before. Specially of the brain of a genius. It's exhilarating. Tony is possessive and romantic and has  _ so much _ initiative. All his emotions are beautiful on him, everything about him is wonderful. And he has made it clear quite a few times before that he won't let Stephen go until Stephen himself gives up on him. 

Tony Stark is the center of a gorgeous, brilliant universe full of possibilities, though, and Stephen can't see someone as smart as himself being stupid enough to let go of that anytime soon. 

He's attached. Scratch that, he's in love. He might have slowed down his steps for a second this afternoon while going out to get lunch during his break when he saw wedding bands displayed on a glass shop window. 

He doesn't want anything like that, not right now. But Tony is the only person who has ever made him even consider the idea in the first place. 

_ is it too late to call them and apologize profusely for not going? _

 

_ go. do your magic _

_ text me when you get there _

 

_ i'm getting in the car _

 

_ don't text and drive! _

_ and don't drink either _

_ whatever their wine is, it's probably good _

_ but mine is better _

 

_ will do xx see you later beautiful _

If he closes his eyes for a second, he can see Tony blushing in that very particular way of his. It's endearing and familiar enough to make him smile a little to himself. 

_ drive safe doctor xxx can't wait for tonight _

Stephen puts his phone down on the passenger's seat and starts his car. 

-

It goes like this:

JARVIS tells him about the accident. Tony has a panic attack. 

Tony is used to people he cares about being in danger, but Stephen was supposed to be far from that. He was supposed to inhabit a separate, perfect dimension untouched by Tony's awfully dangerous existence as Iron Man. 

He wasn't ready. He hadn't braced himself for this. 

He's in the middle of leaving the building in a frantic frenzy when Pepper finds him. JARVIS, bless him, probably told her about - told her. She calms him down a little, holds him in that particular way she does until he stops shaking quite so badly, takes the car and drives them both to the hospital. 

There's a surgery, and trauma-dealing procedures, and lots of people in white rushing everywhere. Tony hates hospitals. He has no idea how to move in them without Stephen guiding him around. He sits on a chair and tries not to faint. 

The next day, Stephen doesn't want to see him. He doesn't want to see anyone. 

Tony goes back home and has an anxiety attack. 

Tries again a day later. At this point he has already seen the images of the crash site. They're ugly and horrifying. They remind him of his parents' death. This time, he actually faints. Wakes up on the floor of his lab, his head on Rhodey's lap, Pepper threading her fingers through his hair. 

Tony can take a hint. Really, he can. After the fifth unsuccessful visit, the twentieth unanswered call, and countless ignored texts, he just-

He gives up. 

He puts away the bottle of wine he'd been saving. Unmakes the bed. Fills up his schedule as much as he can without physically collapsing due to overworking. The dinner he has already given to his fellow tech nerds at R&D. 

He looks down at the city glowing under him. He hasn't been sleeping well. 

A sharp memory of himself on Stephen's bed weeks before, looking up at the ceiling and begging for whatever stronger powers exist to just  _ please let me have this. Please. This is the one thing I'm asking for.  _

He tells JARVIS to stop giving him updates after he hears that Stephen left for Kamar-Taj. It feels too much like clinging to desperate threads of something that isn't there anymore, and Tony hates acknowledging his own desperation. 

Most nights now, he curls up around his blankets and pillows and hopes that Stephen's okay, wherever he is. 

-

"Tony, there's someone here for you."

Tony waves off the blue hologram that's blocking his view of Rhodey. Instinctively, he reaches out and makes grabby hands to get a hug - and sighs in satisfaction when he does. He's been allowing himself more affectionate moments lately. 

"Someone for me, you say?" he asks when they let go of each other. "Is it so important that they had to be forwarded to me directly? And that you had to be the one to tell me?"

Rhodey smiles, tightens his hold on Tony's shoulder as a way of comfort. "I didn't  _ have _ to; I just wanted to check up on you."

Tony huffs. " _ Yes,  _ platypus, I have eaten today."

Rhodey raises an eyebrow. 

"Breakfast  _ and _ lunch," Tony says, feeling defensive. " _ And  _ I've managed to sleep more than 4 hours. I'm doing great. It's a good day today, honeybear."

"That's good, Tony. I'm proud of you, really." 

He  _ sounds _ proud, and happy. Tony feels happily fidgety at the praise he's rightfully earned. 

"So, anyway, who is this special someone?"

"It's the newly-appointed Sorcerer Supreme."

Years ago, Tony would've scoffed at that information. Now, he actually knows what a Sanctum is and has some sort of idea about what a Sorcerer Supreme does. He respects those guys' work. He takes care of the Earth and its physical, visible threats, they take care of everything else. He still doesn't believe magic is anything other than unstudied science, but he is thankful for their effort. 

"He's established in the New York Sanctum," Rhodey explains. "He wants to introduce himself to you and have a talk about the Accords, apparently to express his approval. As you know, he's kind of a big deal. We didn't want to insult him." 

"Well, sure then." Tony starts closing up all the holograms set up in front of him. "Send him in. What's his name?"

Rhodey cringes for a second. "It's… Strange."

"Don't be rude, who are we to judge?" 

"No, Tony," a voice says. "It's literally… It's me."

Dr. Stephen Strange walks into the lab with every ounce of that particular way of carrying oneself Tony has learned to look for in powerful people who worked hard to get where they are. It's a confidence mixed with eagerness, and with a delicate brand of humility. It looks gorgeous on him. 

He does look gorgeous, unfairly so. He always looked beautiful in the awfully expensive three-piece suits Tony had gotten used to seeing him wear, but now he's  _ regal.  _ His outfit - golden, royal blue draped over him, a rich red cloak Tony could swear is staring at him - should be ridiculous, but it only succeeds in framing him as an unbelievably powerful man. 

"Stephen." His voice comes out choked. In a vague corner of his mind he sees Rhodey sneaking out to give them some privacy. Tony can barely comprehend the view in front of him right now. As usual, his mechanic hands take over some of the recognition work for his brain - he steps forward, reaches out, grabs his arms for a moment, slides up his shoulder, cradles his face (he feels the cloak literally  _ shudder _ . Whatever rationality's left in his mind decides he won't ask). Stephen nuzzles almost imperceptively into his palm, as if he's been starving for this, for human touch, for  _ Tony's  _ touch. 

There's a heartbeat, a second of silence, of nothing but their eyes staring into each other. Tony is weak when he's sharply reminded of just how goddamn  _ blue _ Stephen's eyes are. 

"And here I thought I would be able to keep my hands to myself after so long without seeing you," Stephen says softly, a whispered confession. Tony's instinctive relief is smothered by a sudden realization. 

"You haven't touched me yet, though," he blurts out, and Stephen's glance immediately drops to the ground. 

_ There it is _ , Tony's brain provides. 

_ There it is, what? _

Dr. Stephen Strange, the man, is known for three things: his blue eyes, his perfect facial hair and his beautiful surgeon hands. When the universe is feeling some sympathy towards Tony, he has dreams, at night, of being touched by those skillful fingers. 

Tony's metaphorical heart drops with a heavy thud inside his ribcage. Stephen doesn't look at him as he moves to delicately grasp his wrists and bring his hands forward. 

"They don't usually shake quite this badly," Stephen mumbles - he sounds on the verge of tears. It appears as if the red cloak has wrapped itself tighter around him. "Must be your presence."

"What happened?" Tony asks, with as much softness as he can. He feels heartbroken. 

"The accident. My accident. You did tell me not to text and drive." Stephen's hands clench, but he doesn't remove them from Tony's grasp. 

"Oh, Stephen."

The scars are hauntingly beautiful. Fine threads of silver running on the back of his hands. His pianist fingers look sickeningly entrancing with the old wounds threading through their whole length. Tony's instinct makes him want to kiss them - he understands scars, on a deep, intimate level; every sick twitch, however, sends a pierce of hurt through Tony. 

"I'm fine now, I promise," Stephen says, and he does mean it, but his eyes are still shining with unshed tears. "I was in a… quite depressing state a while ago, but I'm okay now. I'm just here to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. Disappearing like that, leaving you in the dark… I can't apologize enough."

" _ Why  _ did you do that?"

Stephen shakes his head. "Oh, Tony. You liked dr. Strange, the wealthy surgeon. I'm a broke sorcerer now. It took me so long to recover. Why would I have pushed my misery on you, back then? Surely - surely you know you deserve so much better than that." 

Tony doesn't know how to even begin explaining to him how wrong he is. Once again, his hands work for him - he takes Stephen's hands up to his lips. Kisses them with all the devotion he feels. 

Stephen is fully crying now. He tries to release his wrists to wipe his tears away, but Tony doesn't let him. He doesn't want to let go. 

"Don't presume what I do or don't deserve," he says, his voice shaking but honest. "Stephen, I missed you so much." 

Stephen surges forward and hugs him, sobbing in earnest. "I'm so sorry, Tony - I'm sorry - I missed you - so goddamn much-" the words are cut by heartbreaking sobs. 

Tony puts a hand on the back of his nape, lets him weep on his shoulder. "It's okay, baby," he shushes. "It's okay. You're fine. You're here now."

As soon as he gets his breath back, Tony kisses him gently on the lips. "It's okay, Stephen," he wipes the tears away with his thumb. "I'm here if you'll have me."

"Thank you - so much, I-"

"No, don't thank me. This is not a favor. You don’t owe me anything. This is two people wanting each other. I  _ want _ you. I  _ love _ you.”

  
Stephen starts laughing in the middle of his tears. He looks beautifully overwhelmed. His hands shake terribly when he wipes at his face. "I'm just - so glad you'll still have me. I loved you so much back then -"  
  
"Hopefully you still do?" Tony teases, and Stephen clutches at him tighter. His red cloak wraps around Tony's arm as if it's trying to keep him there. Tony pats it a bit awkwardly, much in the same way Stephen did when he met Dum-E.   
  
"Tony, oh, my God-"  
  
"Baby, it's okay. Let me give you some coffee and we can eat something - it's past the time I took a break today. We can talk. And then - if you still want to - you can stay the night. Okay?"  
  
Stephen sniffles. He looks very young and very lovely. Tony reaches up and caresses the grey sides of his hair just because he can and he wants to. "Okay."  
  
"Do you still want that wine bottle?" Tony asks and Stephen lights up.  
  
"You kept it?"  
  
"Of course."


End file.
